gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam
The ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam is the titular mobile suit of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, and was piloted by Shinn Asuka during the Second Alliance-PLANT War. A straight-built Gunpla version is piloted by Shimon Izuna in Gundam Build Fighters Try. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam is designed as a high performance general-purpose MS that can handle a variety of combat situations without exchanging equipment during the battle. For close combat, the suit features two Beam boomerangs that double as beam sabers, a pair of Palm Beam Cannons, and a large Beam Sword, which is the preferred weapon-of-choice of Destiny's pilot, Shinn Asuka. For long-ranged battle, it is equipped with a Long-Range Beam Cannon and a handheld Beam Rifle. For defense, the Destiny mounts a small physical shield as well as two Beam Shield Generators. Lastly, the suit is equipped with a standard set of head mounted CIWS. For the Destiny Gundam to use its wide variety of weapons effectively and quickly, it is necessary for the suit to have a wider range of body movements as well as be more flexible. To achieve the first goal of having wider range of body movements, the suit's basic structural component have been split into smaller, movable pieces, while the suit's armor has been divided into smaller pieces in a manner that is similar to that used on the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom. The exposed gaps in the armor due to smaller armor pieces are remedied by mapping out the ranges of motion of the frame using Shinn Asuka's combat performance to determine the most efficient way to separate the armor parts. This help to ensure that the wider range of body movements do not come at a price of lower defensive power. For the second goal of being more flexible, the joints of the Destiny are constructed of the same materials found in Phase Shift armor. This allows the joints to possess near human flexibility when phase-shifted and a faint metallic glow is produced when discharging excess residual energy within the body through the joints.1/100 MG Destiny Gundam reference manual Through all these special designs, the suit met its requirements, however, various problems remain to be solved, including maintenance problems and production issues. Other special aspects of the Destiny are its use of the new Voiture Lumiere propulsion system for greatly increased speed, and the use of Mirage Colloid to create an illusionary copy of the mobile suit itself. Destiny's Voiture Lumiere propulsion system is installed in the wings, which are improved version of the Freedom's wing units''Dengeki Data Collection: Gundam Seed Destiny, Media Works'', and will produce a special light effect known as Wings of Light when activated. The Voiture Lumiere propulsion system is frequently used together with the Mirage Colloid to confuse the enemy as the real Destiny sets up for a high-speed attack. Like the ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam, the Destiny Gundam is powered by the Hyper-Deuterion Engine and is armored with Variable Phase Shift Armor. Although classified as a 'Second Stage Series' mobile suit, as indicated by the "S" in its code number, the Destiny should be a 'Third Stage Series' instead based on its performance. This is done to hide the fact that it is a nuclear-powered suit and should have an "A" instead. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS :Mounted in the head, the pair of CIWS are unable to damage PS armor, but are suitable for anti-personnel use and to intercept missiles, enemy units, etc. ;*MA-BAR73/S High-Energy Beam Rifle :Developed based on the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam's beam rifle, it is the Destiny Gundam's main mid-ranged weapon. As the beam rifle is powered by the suit's Hyper-Deuterion Engine, it has superior firepower and rate of fire. When not in use, it could be stored on the rear waist armor. ;*Shield :A small, expandable anti-beam coated shield that is mounted on the left arm. In its compacted state, it can be used together with the beam shield. However, this shield is rarely ever seen being used. ;*MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" Beam Shield Generator :Like its brother unit, the Legend Gundam, the Destiny is also equipped with a MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generator on the back of each hand. The generators produce powerful beam shields that can block physical and beam attacks, one beam shield was enough to block the combined power of a GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam's three "Super Scylla" multi-phase beam cannons. ;*M2000GX High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon :Stored on the left side of the backpack, it is Destiny's most powerful long-range weapon and is capable of destroying a MS or a battleship with a single shot. It is developed from the ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse's M2000F "Kerberos" high-energy long-range beam cannon, and thanks to the Destiny's Hyper-Deuterion Engine, it has a higher firing rate, output and firing range. When in use, the cannon unfolds and swivels underneath the Destiny's shoulder while a trigger and guard extend to allow the Destiny to take manual aim. ;*MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" Palm Beam Cannon :A unique feature of the Destiny is its two MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannons. Meant for use in close combat at zero range, the beam cannon fires powerful bluish beam capable of destroying the head of the Destroy Gundam in a single shot. ;*RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" Beam Boomerang :The Destiny has two RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" beam boomerangs stored on its shoulders. They are upgraded forms of the ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse's RQM60 "Flash-Edge" beam boomerangs, and utilized a simplified version of the DRAGOON system. Unlike previous models, the Destiny's beam boomerangs can also double as beam sabers by lengthening their beam blades. Shinn uses these versatile weapons in a wide variety of ways, such as using them to distract opponents while he closes in for a close-range attack, or to destroy several enemy units in its trajectory. ;*MMI-714 "Arondight" Beam Sword :Stored on the right side of the backpack, the foldable MMI-714 "Arondight" beam sword is powerful enough to slice a Destroy Gundam in two. Despite the name, it is actually an anti-ship sword and was developed from Sword Impulse's MMI-710 "Excalibur" anti-ship laser sword. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hyper-Deuterion Engine :The Destiny is powered by a hyper-deuterion engine, a hybrid of the nuclear reactor with the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System. Although the hyper-deuterion engine produce far more energy than a nuclear reactor, Destiny Gundam still managed to drain its power reserves to a near critical level of 17% as shown during its first engagement with the Strike Freedom. No official information was provided to explain how this was possible. ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :A device built into the mobile suit to counter the effects of Neutron Jammers, this gives the Destiny the ability to use its Hyper-Deuterion Engine without risk of being shut down. ;*Operating System :The Destiny Gundam uses the [[Mobile Suit Operation System#Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Powered (G.U.N.D.A.M System)|'G'''unnery '''U'nited 'N'uclear-'D'''ueterion '''A'dvanced 'M'aneuver operating system]], (MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM Ver.1.62 Rev.29). ;*Voiture Lumiere Propulsion System :Unlike the Voiture Lumiere propulsion system used by GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam, the one installed in Destiny's wings is a combat variant that uses an internal laser, instead of solar winds or external power beam, and convert its energy into a strong light pressure which is then used as thrust. The system generates a light effect known as "Wings of Light" when activated, and allows Destiny to achieve very high speeds during movements and to create after-images when used together with the Mirage Colloid System. Shinn frequently utilize both systems in conjunction with the "Arondight" beam sword, rushing into close combat and impaling his target with the sword. This maneuver is effective against larger, less maneuverable opponents such as the Zamza-Zahs, Gells-Ghes, and Destroys, but its effectiveness against units of similar mobility like the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice is questionable. The Voiture Lumiere's speed, combine with the after-images of the Mirage colloid system also allows the suit to evade the DRAGOON system's multi-directional attacks. ;*Mirage Colloid System :Activated when Wings of Light is used, it spreads Mirage Colloid particles, leaving a trail of visible after-images that can confuse enemy pilots. This system was actually installed on Destiny Gundam for unknown reason and the after-images are an unintended side-effect of mixing Mirage Colloid particles with the Voiture Lumiere system while traveling at high speeds. History Built during the Second Alliance-PLANT War, the ZGMF-X42S Destiny is ZAFT’s newest and most advanced mobile suit. It was commissioned by ZAFT Chairman Gilbert Durandal, who ordered the new machine to be designed and built with the most advanced technology of the time, also incorporating technologies which were banned by the Junius Treaty. Based on the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam and Shinn Asuka’s combat data, it is designed to be able to handle any combat situation with its varied armament. Most of these armaments were tested on a specialized Silhouette pack mounted on the ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse. The Destiny was personally presented to the pilot Shinn Asuka by ZAFT Chairman Gilbert Durandal, and first entered combat against a ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited piloted by defector Athrun Zala. It then went on to participate in Operation Ragnarok, the invasion of Heaven's Base in Iceland, and was instrumental in the ZAFT-EA Defectors victory by first destroying the base's complement of five GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam units. It then participates in the attack on the Orb Union, where it was confronted by Cagalli Yula Athha in the ORB-01 Akatsuki. As his beam rifle and long-range beam cannon were shown to be ineffective against Akatsuki's anti-beam reflection system, he used his beam sword and his beam boomerang to attack Cagalli/Akatsuki and manages to sever Akatsuki's shield-wielding left arm before Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne made planetfall in ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam and ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam to assist Orb and destroyed Destiny's remaining offensive weapons. The ensuing duel with Strike Freedom proved so ferocious that Shinn was forced to retreat as Rey Za Burrel relieved him. Shinn/Destiny returned to battlefield along with Rey/ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam to battle Strike Freedom Gundam once again. The team was able to force the Strike Freedom into defensive until the timely intervention of Athrun Zala and his ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam, who managed to cut off the Destiny's right hand (losing the beam sword for the second time in the process) after activating his own SEED Mode in response to Shinn's attacks when he activates his own SEED Mode, after which all the ZAFT pilots received orders from LHM-BB01 Minerva to retreat upon assuming command in the aftermath of the original command ship (Saint Helens) being sunk by Archangel. The Destiny led the assault on the Requiem control station on the moon right after several of PLANT's colonies was destroyed by Lord Djibril commanding the Earth Alliance's lunar base in Arzahel, and was again instrumental in the ZAFT victory over the remaining Earth Alliance Forces there. Defeating numerous opposing mobile weapons including three GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam units stationed there, Shinn is able to successfully buy enough time for Lunamaria Hawke to infiltrate and destroy the command center with her ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse. During the final battle of the Second Alliance-PLANT War, Destiny was engaged against ∞ Justice Gundam after the latter disabled Lunamaria Hawke's ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse and received major damage before being disabled by Athrun Zala/∞ Justice Gundam. The fate of Destiny afterwards is unknown. Picture Gallery Lineart Anti-Ship_3.jpg|MMI-714 "Arondight" Beam sword Beam_Cannon.jpg|M2000GX High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon Beam_Boomerang_1.jpg|RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" Beam Boomerang Beam_Boomerang_2.jpg|Beam Boomerang as a Beam Saber Palm_Beam.jpg|MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" Palm Beam Cannon D_beam_shield.jpg|MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" Beam Shield Generator Destiny_Rifle.jpg|MA-BAR73/S High-Energy Beam Rifle D_shield.jpg|Shield Color Art Destiny girl.jpg|Destiny MS Girl by Komatsu Eiji Destiny-gundam-ms-illustrated2006.jpg|Destiny Gundam (Mobile Suit Gundam Illustrated 2006) ZGMF-X42S - Destiny Gundam - Gundam War Card.jpg|Destiny Gundam (Gundam War Card (1)) 142948.jpg|Destiny Gundam (Gundam War Card (2)) destiny (6).jpg|Destiny Gundam (Gundam Perfect File) Destiny Gundam X42S Battle.jpg|Destiny Gundam In Battle Games dstny.jpg|SD Destiny from SD Gundam G Generation Wars Destiny-anothercentury.gif|Destiny in Another Century's Episode R Screenshots Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Gundam SEED Destiny - 38 - 02.jpg DestinyGundam.gif|Destiny's Wings of Light sb_predestiny_wingsoflight.jpg|Wings of Light Gundam SEED Destiny - 38 - 69.JPG|Wings of Light Destiny.png Destiny destroys Destroy.png Defeated Destiny & Impulse.png Destiny Gundam Damaged 01.jpg|Destiny Defeated Gundam Build Fighters Try destinygunpla.jpg|Destiny Gundam in Gundam Build Fighters Try teamFAITH.jpg destinybeamriflelongcannonGBFT.jpg destinybeamswordGBFT.jpg wingsoflightGBFT.jpg destinyboxing.jpg ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam (GBFT Ep 07) 01.jpg|Damaged (Ep 07) ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam (GBFT Ep 07) 02.jpg|Punching (Ep 07) BG-011B Build Burning Gundam (Ep 07) 02.jpg|Caught in arm lock (Ep 07) destinyfinger.jpg destinyfinger2.jpg Gunpla Ng Destiny Gundam.jpg|NG 1/144 ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam packaging 1-144-Collection-Series-Destiny-Gundam.jpg|NG 1/144 ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam Hg-gundam destiny.jpg|HG Gundam SEED 1/144 ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam 1-144-HG-Destiny-Gundam.jpg|HG Gundam SEED 1/144 ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam 1-100_Destiny_Gundam.jpg|1/100 Destiny Gundam packaging 1-100-Destiny-Gundam.jpg|1/100 Destiny Gundam MG_Destiny_SP_01.jpg|MG 1/100 ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam Extreme Burst Mode packaging 1-100-MG-Destiny-Gundam.jpg|MG 1/100 ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam 1gg1.jpg|RG 1/144 ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam packaging 1-144-RG-Destiny-Gundam.jpg|RG 1/144 ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam MGDestiny-ExtremeBlast.jpg|MG 1/100 ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam Blast Mode ZGMF-X-42-S_Destiny_(Raika_Kuragane).jpg|MG 1/100 Destiny Gundam Blast Mode - box art closeup 1-144-HG-Destiny-Gundam-TM-Revolution-ver.jpg|Limited Edition Orange "Heine Westenfluss" Destiny Gundam HG 1/144 destiny_mg_heine.jpg|MG 1/100 Destiny Gundam Heine Westenfluss Custom 20070807213505655.jpg Action Figures MSiA_zgmf-x42s_p01_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam" (2005): package front view MSiA_zgmf-x42s_Transparency_p01_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam (Transparency Version)" (Limited edition Hong Kong Ani-Com 2007 exclusive; 2007): package front view MSiA_zgmf-x42s-vs-zgmf-x20a_Limited_p01_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "ZGMF-Z42S Destiny Gundam vs. ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam" double set (Limited edition Hong Kong Ani-Con 2007 exclusive; 2007): package front view. Robot-Damashii-Side-MS-Destiny-Gundam-02.jpg|Robot Damashii Destiny Gundam Notes and Trivia *Destiny's head crest displays the text "X-42S DUE", where in italian "Due" means two and a reference to Destiny's series number. *During the battle of Orb, a blue beam is seen destroying a Murasame. As no other mobile suits are known to use blue beams, it is speculated that the attack is from Destiny's palm beam cannons, and this suggests that they can also serve as ranged weapon. However, this is never confirmed in any official materials. References Destiny GPF.jpg External links *Official Profile